1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a memory combination and a computer system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing computer systems, a memory module, such as a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM), is mostly inserted directly into memory sockets of a main board. However, in order to use more memory modules in a server, a riser board is utilized to augment the number of the memory modules. In all of the current approaches, a plurality of memory modules are inserted onto a single riser board to form a memory combination, and then the whole memory combination is inserted into a riser socket of the main board. A control chip is configured on the riser board for controlling reading data from and writing data into various memory modules on the riser board.
However, the current arrangement manners that a plurality of riser boards are inserted on the main board all enable the memory modules on each riser board to face towards a same direction and the riser boards are closely arranged. Whereas, the control chip configured on the riser board inevitably occupies a portion of spaces on the riser board, and the occupied space cannot be configured with the memory sockets, so that the space that is between two riser boards and corresponds to the control chip is idle and cannot be utilized efficiently. Therefore, in the case that the height and space of the server are limited, it is a problem to overcome currently that how to place more memory modules in the limited space of the server.